


Coming Together

by Michelle_A_Emerlind



Series: Conversations in Verse [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: But Also the Tide is Turning, M/M, Not Done Yet!, Poetry, angsty boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_A_Emerlind/pseuds/Michelle_A_Emerlind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something new is happening and Rick describes to Daryl how he is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Together

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment, but look! Something new! Are the boys working it out?!?!?

And since I  
have you now,  
with me  
and under me  
and since we  
are together  
here in the space  
of this room,  
four walls  
smaller  
than the breadth  
of our hearts  
knotted together,  
let me tell  
you, Daryl,  
let me tell  
you, love,  
all the points  
in which you  
are wrong.

Take away  
fifteen names  
from your list  
and leave  
only the one  
neither you  
nor I can  
take away,  
the dark  
spot forever  
on your vision  
like the dark  
spot of mine--  
a man singed  
with death,  
inked with it  
across the page  
of his being,  
a man I said  
I killed in truth  
when the click  
of my gun  
was nothing  
but ice, glass  
jealousy and rage.

But whistle  
those names  
away love,  
sound on  
the breeze,  
(there are ten  
that carry  
the weight  
of the ashes  
of that girl  
and i most  
who left  
her in water  
who left her  
in earth and air  
never thinking  
of the fire  
of a gun)

and breathe  
away, too,  
the hurt  
of actions  
that must  
have happened  
in this world.

And while you  
are at it, love,  
my love (the feel  
of your skin  
hot now in truth  
in purifying  
in a rattle  
of a pact  
like the wisp  
of a snake’s  
mouth that  
promises  
everything  
in this  
comes to end  
eventually  
and this is not  
wrong this is  
not hopeless  
this is light  
shining through  
our fingers)

Forgive me.

I will not speak of names.  
I will not not speak of what I have already done.  
I will end it all, end everything that is not you, if only you stay with me and if only you love me and so

there is  
nothing  
beyond you  
now, you  
and the feel  
of my fingers  
touching you  
(yes we are  
wet again)  
and I am  
sorry for all  
that I have  
ever done,  
any blame  
that has  
been taken  
into your heart,  
but there  
is still  
one thing  
I must say  
in which  
you are wrong:

I am not  
the star.  
I am only  
a photosphere,  
the only  
part we  
can see,  
but it is  
you, you,  
you, forever,  
love, that  
is the core,  
corona,  
convective,  
and radiative.

If I am the fire,  
you must always  
be the heat.

You see,  
there is no  
power in me  
without you.  
I am only light,  
only reflection,  
color and surface.

It is you with the power  
to bring us both home.  
It is you with the power  
to save our souls.  
It is you with the power  
to bury dawn and, yes, pete.  
And it is you with the power  
to, yes, to make this different,  
to make this time different,  
to make us whole and yes,  
and yes and yes and yes  
and yes and yes and yes  
love forever love please  
forever

bring us home


End file.
